The Demons in Me
by CharlotteAnne Pen
Summary: Sylvia was a normal girl, brought up by a normal family for sixteen years. However, one night while she and her family were on vacation in Tuscany, everything changes. Now Silvia must hunt down the man who brought her into existence and found out her true purpose in this world.
1. That Fateful Night

*Disclaimers: I do not own any of the original characters from Van Helsing, nor do I own the plot. I just make tweeks to make an interesting story that I write purely for the enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: That Fateful Night**

"_You are to late Van Helsing," the witch cackled, coughing up blood in the process, "… Had you not intervened, the child would have been born within the next Fortnight. All you have done is bring the devil's child into this world sooner." She coughed up more blood, causing it to foam at her lips._

"_You are wrong. The child is still innocent of your evil," Van Helsing replied, reloading his gun._

"_That is where you are wrong. I know that you will not forfeit this child's life as long as you sense innocence in her, but she will be born in blood, and when she receives the inheritance of her father and myself, the world will be born again in blood. There is nothing you can do, it has already been foretold." The witch struggled to breathe as she coughed up more blood. She drew one last shaky breath, "You better hurry… If you wish to save the child.. I already feel her life starting to… slip… away…" she said, as her eyes fixed upon the hunter and stilled._

_Van Helsing closed her eyes, "_Requiescat in Pace_…" he prayed before pulling his knife out and sinking it into the dead woman's belly._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0**  
_

**Summer 1872**

The wind gently swirled around the girl, dancing with loose tendrils of her chocolate-brown hair. Her horse pranced in place, chomping at its bit impatiently.

"Silvia! Wait for me!" she heard her little brother cry as he cantered up on his small pony. "You know what Papa said about you having to look after me." The boy said, pulling his pony to a stop.

Silvia rolled her eyes before turning to her brother. "I _am_ looking after you Lorenzo. I stopped at the top of the hill didn't I?" She asked, flashing a mischievous smile at her little brother.

"… _Si_. But you didn't have to run so far ahead of me Silvia." He said, sniffling as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Lorenzo, what does Mama tell you about wiping your nose on your sleeve?" She scolded.

".. 'If I don't want my nose to get up and leave, the use the handkerchief and not my sleeve…'" he said sulkily pulling his handkerchief out of his sleeve.

"That's right. Now come on _mio topolino._ Mama will get angry at us if we are late for dinner again," Sylvia said, before clicking to her mount. Silvia's gaze wandered over the tall grasses of the Tuscan fields while Lorenzo pointed at the different butterflies fluttering through the tops of the tall grasses.

"It's like they're dancing with the grass!" he said, his face flushed with excitement to see all the different butterflies.

"Well, in a way they are. They dance with the grass before the wind sweeps them up to go somewhere else. Think of it like a never-ending ball, where they dance all day and night, and their painted wings are their ball gowns and suits." She smiled at his enthusiasm. Even though they were 8 years apart, Sylvia adored Lorenzo. She felt that he was very much like herself when she was that age, always questioning and finding wonder in the simplest things. She lost herself in thought about her childhood when Lorenzo pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Mario!" he yelled as he kicked his pony up to a canter to meet their older brother. Mario stopped short from running into Sylvia, causing his horse to rear up.

"Hello big brother, out enjoying the air I see?" Sylvia teased him, knowing that her older brother loathed being away from Rome, and his betrothed.

"Mother sent me to find you and tell you that you're needed at the villa, Sylvia," He said, very formal sounding.

"Oh Mario, give it a rest and relax. We're here in the beautiful country side of Tuscany, and all you can do is ride around like you're Julius Caesar or the Pope. There is a reason why we're here on vacation." Sylvia said. Lorenzo giggled.

"I apologize that I no longer have the luxury to act like a child, Sylvia. I have responsibilities, and one day you will learn that you will have to grow up." Mario said, turning his horse around. "Now hurry home before Mama starts to worry about you." And then he galloped off, leaving them alone in his wake.

"Why is Mario being so mean?" Lorenzo asked as he and Sylvia continued on at a leisurely walk.

"Because, _Mio topolino, _Mario is the eldest son. He has to watch over us to make sure we're safe and nothing happens to us. Also, he misses his betrothed very much. Remember, this is the last vacation we have together before Mario and Claudia move the United States of America to expand Papa's silk stores." She looked up at the sky, watching the towers of clouds float by. "After Mario's wedding, it will be a long time before we get to see him again." Sylvia said solemnly. It reminded her of her own impending fate soon to come. "But let us not dwell on the things to come. For now, let us enjoy the time we have together!" she said, smiling to make Lorenzo feel better. "Come on _mio topolino,_ I'll race you back to the villa!" she yelled as she kicked her horse forward into a fast canter.

"That's not fair! You have a head start!" Lorenzo kicked his small pony into a gallop. They laughed as they raced towards the villa, not knowing that the care free happiness that Sylvia had known for fifteen years was about to come to a screeching halt.

* * *

**Sylvia**

"This storm blew out of nowhere," Mario said. I watched him as paced across the room, his eyes darting to each window as the lightning forked across the sky and the thunder boomed in response. The oak shutters strained and rattled against their hinges.

"You worry too much, Mario." Mama said. Her eyes were bent to her task of needle point.

"Your mother is right Mario," Papa said as he opened his pen desk.

"Here you go, Papa," I handed Papa his ledger and ink pot. Mario walked over to the shutters and rechecked their fastenings for the fourth time since the storm had started.

"Stop fussing, Mario. Your hands will become permanently attached to those shutters." I teased. He shot me a dirty look before resuming his pacing in front of the fire-place. I sighed as I bent down to adjust the cushions on the floor and settle down upon them. "You know, if you had been more observant earlier instead of concentrating on scolding Lorenzo and I, you would have noticed the clouds building in the east." I said, pulling my skirt closer to me so that he wouldn't step on it in his pacing.

"And you are suddenly all-knowing about the weather, are you?" he sneered.

"I can at least stop and see the scener-"

"Children! Stop that bickering at once." Our father snapped, spilling some ink out of his new fountain pen. "Really, I thought you two were more mature than this."

"Yes father…" we said. I stared meekly at the floor as the red of shame crept into my cheeks. It had been a long time since I had childishly bickered with my older brother.

"Now apologize to each other." We mumbled our apologies to each other before Mario went and sat by mother, although he continued to nervously tap his foot on the brick floor. His boots made an irritating staccato through my head as I tried to concentrate on the words in my book. My mother sighed and put aside her needle point.

"What is the matter, my son?" she asked. She placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer. Another roll of thunder boomed through the night.

"I don't know mama. Something just doesn't feel… right." He gave into her embrace, laying his head across her lap, like we all used to in childhood. "I just can't get over the feeling that something is wrong." He said, mama stroking his hair in attempt to calm him.

"It's alright son." She murmured.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Mario quickly sat up, straightening his shirt and vest. "Who the devil would be calling on us in this weather?" he walked over to where his pistol was hanging in its holster and roughly pulled it out.

"Put that away boy. It could just be some poor souls who got caught in the storm before they reached town." Father said, rising quickly from his chair. Mario didn't move to put the gun back, but he tucking into his belt at the small of his back as Papa moved to the door.

"Please, we are weary travelers from Florence. We seek shelter from the storm." We heard the intruder yell through the door. "Please! My wife, she is injured!" He sobbed.

"Papa, what should we do?" I asked, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Hush Sylvia." Papa leaned against the door. "The village is only five miles, there is a tavern there that rents rooms for the night." He yelled through the door.

"Please, she can't make it that far!" the man banged on the door. "She bleeding heavily and she needs help now!"

"Fabrizio, what if she really is dying? We can't just let them go without helping them." Mama whispered, "After we help them, then we can send them to the village with a clear conscious." Papa hesitated, before nodding his agreement.

"You're right." He turned back to the door, "Alright. We will help your wife as best we can, but as soon as we stop the bleeding, you will move on towards the village. Do you understand?" Papa motioned for Mario to give him his gun. We all heard the man start sobbing.

"Oh, thank you _signore_! God bless you!" the man sobbed. Papa undid the draw bolt with a snap.

"Step back, I'm opening the door." Papa clicked back the hammer on the pistol. "You will keep your hands where we can see them." He said, opening the door slowly. Instantly, the wind slammed the door open, causing the oil lamps to flicker and the papers on the table to fly into the air. I almost wept for the cowered man at the doorstep, his hands covered with his wife's blood, or so I assumed. Papa cursed and lowered the gun, "Please forgive me _signore_, one cannot be too careful at this time of night." Papa handed the gun back to Mario. "Sylvia, go to the kitchen and help your mother boil water, and then go get some of the sheets from the linen closet. Help your mother tear of strips for bandages. Mario come with me." Papa then turned to the man, "Where is your wife, _signore_?"

"She is in the wagon out on the road. Please we must hurry!" the man said.

Mama had already hurried into the kitchen, although I wasn't far behind.

"Sylvia, go fetch water from the rain barrels outside," Mama handed me the wooden pail before pulling out the old cast iron kettle. By the time I came back inside with the full pail, Mama had already put the kettle on the fire stand. "Quickly Sylvia," Mama gestured. I was careful not to spill the water, less it spilled into the fire. I was thankful that the rain had soaked through my clothes while I was getting the water, for the kitchen fire was very hot. Mama swung the rod around, putting the kettle directly into the fire.

"I'll be right back Mama. I need to go get those sheets for bandages." I said, bunching my skirts up in my hand.

"Get the white ones on the third shelf. Those should be easier to rip." Mama said as she pulled some of the larger bowls down from the pantry shelves. I quickly ran upstairs and down the hallways to Mama and Papa's bedroom. I tore into the wardrobe that held the linens for the bedroom and pulled out the sheets mama had told me too. They were older than the other sheets, the edges frayed and a little moth-eaten. I ran down the hallway again and down the stairs.

"I have the sheets Mama," I said, holding them up.

"Good, start tearing them into strips and then-…"

"Mama? What's going on?" Lorenzo called from of the top of the stairs. I groaned and cursed myself for recklessly running through the hallway. All of a sudden, Papa and Mario burst into the kitchen, holding the injured on a makeshift stretcher. I had never seen so much blood, it almost made me gag and lose my dinner.

"Mama, what's going on?" Lorenzo called again, I could see his small feet as he slowly made his way down the stairs.

"Sylvia, take Lorenzo back to bed. Don't let him see." Papa hissed as he covered the woman's still bleeding leg with the bloody stretcher. I nodded and quickly ran up the stairs, making sure that I was blocking his view into the kitchen.

"Come on _mio topolino, _back to bed." I took him by the shoulders and tried to turn him back up the stairs.

"But what's going on _sorella_? I heard banging and yelling outside. Did one of the horses get out?" Lorenzo asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, _topolino_. There's nothing to worry about. Papa and Mario went out to catch the horses, that's all." I lied, pushing him up the stairs before he could peer over my shoulder. "How about I tell you a story to go back to sleep, ok?" I asked him. I almost got him back into his room when the screaming started. Lorenzo froze before looking up at me, fear leaking into his eyes.

"It's ok Lorenzo, nothing is wr-.." I started to say when my blood froze in my veins when I heard the sounds from downstairs. It wasn't screaming from a woman in pain. It was my father.

"Sylvia! Sylvia run!" Mama screamed from downstairs. I heard a bestial roar and the sound of splintering wood. My mother screamed again, but it was cut short and I heard another roar. The sound of gunshots echoed with the thunder. I pulled Lorenzo close to me; he was frozen solid with fear and shock. I would have stood there in shock as well if he hadn't been there. I picked him up, holding my hand against his mouth to keep him from screaming for our mother, and I slammed open the door to his room and threw him on the bed. I could hear footsteps running down the hallway. I scrambled for the door, and almost got it closed when an arm snaked its way in. I screamed, before I realized that it was Mario.

"Mario! Get inside, quickly!" I said, opening the door. My eyes raked over his face, noticing a gash across his forehead and bruising around his neck.

"No, there is no time!" He pushed me back into the room. "Go out the window and jump down from the roof. Take Lorenzo and go!" he yelled at me, turning back towards the stairs and firing two more shots from his pistol. "Go now!" He screamed, before another bestial roar came from the stairwell. I stared in fear as he fired the last three shots in his pistol. He turned back towards me to yell at me again when a huge shadow swept him off his feet and out of view, but I could still hear his screams of agony. I scrambled on to my feet and grabbed Lorenzo and shoved him out the window onto the roof. I tried to climb out of the window after him, but an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back into the house.

"Tsk tsk. You can't leave yet, the fun has just begun!" I was thrown across the room into the wardrobe. My back radiated with pain, but I didn't feel like anything had penetrated. I shook my head to clear my vision when I saw that the man, who had pretended to be helpless, reached out the window and dragged my baby brother back in by his hair.

"Don't you touch him!" I snarled as I lunged to try and free my brother from the man. However, I was yanked backwards onto my knees which caused me to yelp in pain. I grabbed at my attacker's hand, trying desperately to free myself but that just caused my attacker to yank my hair back sharply. Tears streamed down my face as I yelped in pain.

"My my, it seems we have a protective sibling on our hands dear husband," I heard a woman say. She yanked my head to the side and I saw, not a woman, but a monster. Her eyes glowed red and wicked fans peeked out from the top of her mouth as she smiled maliciously at me. "And such a pretty one too." She licked the side of my face, her tongue was cold and raspy against my skin. "Mmm, she tastes so much better than the rest of her family downstairs." She purred.

"Save her for last then. Imagine how much better she'll taste after she's watched us kill this little brat in front of her." The man said, his eyes were glowing a vivid green as he laughed. Lorenzo started to cry as he struggled in vain to get away. "Here my love," the man threw Lorenzo to the woman, "you have the first bite."

"Let go of him you demons from hell!" I screamed, lunging again. This time, the man grabbed me around the waist again and covered my mouth with his other hand.

"Now now, that's not how you talk to your elders, missy." He purred in my ear. "Watch what happens my dear. It'll happen to you too." He laughed as he held my head still, forcing me to watch as his partner nuzzled my little brother's neck. I felt the rage build up inside me, my gums ached because of it. I struggled as hard as I could, but if felt as if steel cables were wrapped around me.

"Oh he smells so good…" the red-eyed woman purred before sinking her fangs into my brother's neck. I screamed in rage, finding the strength to bite into the marble hand clamped around my mouth. My teeth seemed to sink into his cold flesh like butter, and when the first drop of blood fell into my mouth, I felt a spark of power surge through my body. The man let loose an unearthly scream and tried to shake me off, but I clamped down harder on his hand, my body instinctually sucking at the wound I had made in his hand. I had never tasted anything like it before in my life. It was like I had been struck by lightning, the power coursed through my veins. It felt as if it was sparking from my hand. I opened my eyes, and saw that sparks were literally coming from my hands. Startled, I let go of the man although now he looked like a beast from hell. With giant black wings like a bat that sprawled across the floor, and his face was the face of a demon. The woman dropped Lorenzo and lunged at me, she herself turning into a giant white bat demon. Her eyes were almost like liquid fire as she tackled me. We went flying into the wall and then through it.

"I will kill you for hurting my husband, witch" the vampire howled as she threw me down into the courtyard. I landed hard and the air was forced out of my lungs so hard, it took me a minute to realize that I could breathe again. I gasped and sputtered as I tried to get back up, but the vampire picked me up by the neck and threw me against the far wall. I screamed in pain as I hit. I took in a ragged breath before the vampire lunged at me again. I threw my hands up, even though I knew it was futile to try to block her, and then the most amazing thing happened. Lightning surged through the air and struck the vampress directly in the chest. Her look of surprise mirrored my own for a split second before she was thrown over the wall and into the night. I stood in shock for a moment before I heard Lorenzo scream. I ran for the open kitchen door and bolted up the stairs faster than humanly possible. I slammed skidded to a stop at his open bedroom door and watched as the male vampire picked up my frightened brother off the ground.

The rage flooded my limbs, and I felt my body shift and expand, feeling it grow larger in the small hallway. "Get your damned hands off my brother," I screeched, my jaws aching from the rage that coursed through my veins. The male vampire faltered for a moment, his face changing from rage to fear.

"What are yo-.." He didn't even get to finish as I tackled him out the side of the wall. I flapped my wings, propelling him into the night, getting him as far away from my brother as possible. I screamed in rage as he tried to escape from me, but I just sank my fangs deeply into his shoulder. I drained him as fast as I could before finally tearing his head off with my bare hands. I grinned in satisfaction as his body decayed into ash in a matter of seconds. I landed on the ground and let loose a victorious shriek, and it was answered by one of anguish that faded far into the night. I licked my claws clean and then I stopped.

'_wait… Claws, fangs, wings?_' I thought and then I looked into the puddle below me and screamed. I stared into the demon sapphire blue eyes that stared back at me, unable to stop the screams of horror emanating from the creature that mirrored me in every way.

**I had turned into the thing that I had just killed!**

* * *

**Author's Note: Dear readers. Wow, it's been a really long time since I decided to write something. Hopefully I won't do such a horrid job of updating. I actually really like this story. Funnily enough, it came to me in a dream. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Please leave comments and reviews, but make them constructive please! Nobody likes a troll.  
**

_Mio Topolino _- Italian term of endearment which means 'my little mouse'

_Sorella_ - Itlalian word for sister.


	2. To Sanctuary

_'__Wait… Claws, fangs, wings?__' I thought and then I looked into the puddle below me and screamed. I stared into the demon sapphire blue eyes that stared back at me, unable to stop the screams of horror emanating from the creature that mirrored me in every way. I had turned into the thing that I had just killed!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: To Sanctuary**

When I finally stopped screaming, my actions finally hit me. I had killed someone. No matter that he was a monster, the spawn of hell. I had killed! The thought instantly revolted me. I huddled on the ground and retched. When I was finished, I saw that instead of food, I had vomited blood. The sight brought on another bout of vomiting until I could no longer bring anything up but air. I stared at my reflection again in the puddle, absently noticing that I could see in the dark.

"What have I become?" I asked aloud, hoping for a sign from God that I hadn't been damned. I went to cradle my face in my hands when I realized that I still had claws. They were wickedly sharp, made for tearing flesh from bones. I panicked. I stuck my hands into the puddle in a futile attempt to try and wash away my horrible new disfigurement. I even tried to scrub my arms and face with mud to see if it would go away, but I was horribly disappointed to see that my demonic face still looked back at me. I almost started screaming again when I was distracted by a noise in the villa. I could hear it almost as if it were right next to me instead of being several hundred feet away. It almost sounded like a drum, with a steady _thump-thump thump-thump_. I could almost dance to the rhythm, it was so fast. It was such an intoxicating sound.

I walked back to the villa, almost hypnotized by the sound. I could feel the mud ooze between my claws as they dug into the rain soaked earth. Before long, I was standing in the courtyard. My feet made clicking sounds as my talons touched the cobblestones beneath me. I sniffed the air like a dog, and the most tantalizing scent wafted from the kitchen. As soon as I entered, I was bombarded by scents, each one more divine then the rest. It was almost like standing in the kitchen when Mama helped the staff cook a birthday dinner, or the smell of chocolates as you walk into a confectionary store. My nose twitched and caused me to turn towards the hearth. The fire that been burning there earlier was almost completely out. The few coals that still burned were almost as bright as the sun with these eyes. My eyes pick out a small wooden object on the edge of the hearth. It was covered in some sort of liquid and it smelled like heaven. Unfortunately, it was imbedded in something white and foul smelling. I would have gagged, but the smell of that liquid almost had me licking my lips. I began to peel off the white stuff in effort to get to the object, a wooden stake, and then I came back to my senses. It wasn't imbedded, it was held… in my father's hand. My screams of horror were stifled as I almost retched again. I gasped for air as my silent sobs threatened to choke me. I was so intent on smelling the new scents around me, I didn't even realize that I had walked into the carnage that the two vampires had made in the kitchen. I felt tears threatening to fall as my eyes fell upon my mother's mutilated body. I turned my head away, but it was too late. The image of my parents, butchered like cattle, was etched into my mind forever.

Finally, when I almost couldn't bear the flood of tears and sobs that threatened to escape from me, I heard the noise that originally brought me back into the house. The beat of that constant drum was slowly getting faster, and I heard something amidst the beating drum that broke my heart: the broken sobs of my little brother. I ached to run and comfort my brother as I always have, but I held myself steady. I couldn't let him see me as I was. I silently made my way up the stairs, making sure that I extinguished all the candles so that I wouldn't frighten Lorenzo. I saw him at the end of the hall, holding Mario's hand as he sobbed into it.

"Lorenzo?" I called out, making sure that he knew it was me. Lorenzo's head shot up and he looked in my direction, trying to make out my figure in the dark.

"Sister, please help Mario. He said he can't get up and he's bleeding." Lorenzo ran up to me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards our older brother. I could see that his body was laying in an unnatural way.

"Oh my god…" I whispered. I stared at the large slinter of wood that poked through Mario's torso. It was almost as large as a small tree. I could smell his flesh as it was eaten away by his own fluids. In the back of my mind, I was amazed that he was still alive. It was all I could do to take his hand and try to comfort him, "Mario…"

"Sylvia… You must listen to me." His voice was laced with pain. "You must return to Roma. Go to the Vatican and ask for Cardinal Jinette. Tell him…" Mario shut his eyes and swallowed hard. I could tell that the pain was unbearable for him. "Tell him what happened here tonight. He will keep you safe. Promise me that you will go…" Mario pleaded. "Promise me…" He whispered again, the light was beginning to fade from his eyes. I felt the silent tears slide down my face as I nodded.

"I promise, brother…" I said, placing a delicate kiss on his forehead.

"Go… take my amulet… That way they know… you speak… truth…" Mario clenched his teeth as he weakly held back a scream. "Go now!" I took the amulet from his neck before picking up Lorenzo. He cried as he buried his head into the hollow of my neck.

"Whatever happens Lorenzo, don't be scared." I said, petting his head like our mother used to when we were upset. He nodded his head against my neck, unable to speak a word, as I carried him into the wreckage that used to be his room. I swallowed hard before stepping through the whole in the wall onto the roof.

I knew that I couldn't walk all the way to Roma. Not only was it a long journey, but with the way I looked I would be hunted down by all who saw me on the road. I sent a silent prayer to God, pleading that I wouldn't kill us both as I looked up into the midnight sky. I took a deep breath and then jumped up as high as I could. I spread my strange new wings and instantly Lorenzo and I were pulled high into the air. My muscles strained against the gust of wind as I tried desperately to gain some control, but the wind was determined to try and throw me every which way. I tried to picture a hawk flying in the air, but the turbulent air of the remaining storm broke my concentration when Lorenzo and I were pushed back down towards the ground as a neck breaking pace. I flapped my wings as we spun and flipped through the air. I tried as hard as I could to right myself, but the wind was determined to slam us into the ground. I spread my wings in the hopes that we would be swept back up in the air. As the ground came speeding towards us, I hugged Lorenzo as hard as I could, and then my wings caught another gust of air and we shot back into the air. I battled the winds for dominance as they threw us in every direction. My poor brother feinted after the first few free falls to the ground, which was a blessing. I wouldn't have been able to gain my balance if he had been screaming and struggling in my arms. My wings burned with the strain of fighting the winds, but finally I gained some control. My breathes came in ragged gasps as my lungs burned from exertion, but I was finally able to glide through the air currents towards the villa. I found that it was much easier to coast from up-draft to up-draft then to flap my way through the air. I circled above the villa, trying to catch my breath before I began my journey. The clouds had cleared enough for the moon to cast its glow upon the major road that either lead east to Florence or west to the coast. I thought long and hard before I finally broke my circle and followed the road west to the sea.

I lost track of time as I flew. My body felt like lead as I pushed myself to stay in the air. It took everything I had just to glide from draft to draft. I tried to distract my mind by observing the cities and sea vessels that passed below me, but after a time each ship began to look the same and the towns blurred together. It wasn't until light began to seep into the sky when I finally saw the great city of Rome. I almost sighed with relief, and for more reasons than one. I was grateful that I had made it to Rome before the sun had risen. I didn't want cause a panic, for being this creature was horrifying enough as it was. Also, I was relieved that I had made it at all. I didn't think that I would make it at all with how my body screamed in agony and exhaustion.

I forced my heavy wings to flap as I began to follow the Tiber River. In my exhaustion, I began to sink lower and lower towards the ground. I feebly tried to stay air borne when I finally saw the gilded dome of Saint Peter's Basilica. However, as I tried to fly over the walls into Saint Peter's square, my foot caught on the arm of one of the statues around the wall. I screamed as I felt the bone snap. From there, my wing caught on the Vatican obelisk. As I went down, I tried my best to protect Lorenzo, using my body as a shield. I hit the ground at full speed, I felt my wings and skin tear and the delicate bones snap and crumble. From there I bounced and rolled across Saint Peter's Square. I don't know how many bones I broke, but it was pure agony. I screamed as I finally came to a stop at the steps leading into the Basilica itself, but it seemed that no one in the world could hear me. I didn't even feel Lorenzo's small hands on my bloody cheek.

The pain threatened to engulf me into the dark abyss, but I fought it until finally I could force intelligible words out of my raw throat.

"Sanctuary!" I screamed, praying to God for someone to hear me. Over and over I screamed the one word until red filled my vision. At first I thought it was blood in my eyes, but then I heard a voice that wasn't my brother's.

"Please!" I cried, "Please… Cardinal Jinette… Must warn.. the Cardinal. Sanctuary… My brother… Please!" I tried to say what Mario had told me, but only the jumbled words came out. I screamed and cried when I thought I felt red hot pokers touch my ruined body, and then the blackness took me.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey y'all. So, sorry that it's more of a filler chapter. I wanted to do more with it, but it also seemed like a good place to stop before the big chapter. So, it's a definite guarantee that the next chapter will be longer and have more to sink your teeth into, so to speak. Anyways, I do love to have the occasional review that is more than one word, and I don't care if you're French, Italian, German, Russian, Greek, English or whatever. I have dictionaries galore to translate text in different languages and what not (isn't it great being a music major?). Anyways, Have a good Weekend!**


	3. The Knights of the Holy Order

**The Demons in Me Ch. 3**

**The Knights of the Holy Order  
**

* * *

I don't know how long I was dead to the world. All I know is that the darkness that I was trapped in was full of pain and agony. It was like my very bones were burning in hellfire. I don't know if I screamed or suffered in silence, all I know is that in that darkness I begged for the pain to stop.

After what felt like an eternity, the burning began to ebb, turning into a dull throb before finally disappearing. That was when the dreams began. At first, it started as a voice calling my name from far away. It resonated through me as it called my name. I tried to reach out towards that beautiful voice, but before I could even cry out to the voice, I was swept away by a flood of dreams. I remember crying out for my mother, not knowing if it was a dream or not. Sometimes I dreamed that someone was holding me, trying to comfort me when I cried out. Each time though, I was swept away, unable to stop the flood.

_I was running through the woods. I was surrounded by a heavenly scent and it made my mouth water. I was _hungry_. I felt adrenaline surge through my veins as I followed the smell. I feel the pulse of my prey like the beat of a drum. I roared out into the night and chased after my elusive prey._

"Sylvia…_" the voice caressed my mind as I ran._

"Come to me…_" I growled as I followed the voice deeper into the woods. It urged me to hunt and play with my prey. I took to the trees as I came nearer so I wouldn't alert my prey. Slowly and quietly I crept, until finally I spotted my prey panting in a moon bathed clearing. I wanted to jump and tear into that glorious young male below me, but the voice held me back. _

"Wait until he thinks he's safe, and then strike._" My fangs ached to rip into that soft flesh but I obeyed. I watched my prey turn his head as he listened for any signs of pursuit, but I bided my time until he at last laid down upon the grass in exhaustion. I waited a moment longer until my hunger could no longer be denied. I sprung out of my hiding place and let loose a savage growl as I fell upon my prey. His skin broke away as easily as mist dissolves in sunlight, and in an instant I was lost in the glory of feeding. His fear made the blood all the sweeter as I gorged myself to contentment._

"Good." _The voice purred, except this time in my ear. I growled in satisfaction when I finally drank the last drops of blood my prey had to offer, and when I lifted my head I saw the face of my victim. Lying underneath me was the broken and ravaged body of my brother, and I laughed…_

I awoke with a start, but I couldn't move. I opened my eyes as I struggled against the restraints around my wrists and ankles, and I tasted the acrid taste of rawhide from the leather mask over my mouth. I started to panic as I stretched and strained against my bonds, I didn't even notice the monk sleeping against the wall next to me until I woke him up with my strangled cries of panic. He tried to hold me down as he yelled for someone, but it only increased my panic. I struggled so hard that the sturdy bedframe that I was on began to creak and groan. Suddenly, the restraint on my right ankle snapped so hard that the whole bed shook with the recoil. I doubled my efforts to get free, and then my arm was free. The monk grabbed me though and struggled to hold me down until a man in a long leather coat came into the room. He took over the monk's spot and held down both my arms. His grip was like Iron and even though I used every ounce of strength I could, I couldn't get free.

"Settle down now, or else we'll have to drug you." The man said, looking me in the eye. I glared back at him, letting anger over take the fear I was feeling when I realized my brother wasn't there. "None of that, or I won't let you up. Now, are you going to be civil, or am I going to have to follow through on drugging you?" He stared into my eyes intensely, looking for any deception. I glared again and then relaxed and nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to let you up now, but if you try to harm anyone I will not hesitate to put you back in those restraints." His weight then disappeared as he moved away, and then he untied the last two restraints and stepped back. I immediately tore the rawhide gag away from my mouth and threw it across the room and spat out the lingering taste. It startled the monk, who I realized was no older than I was, if not younger, but the man let the corner of his mouth twitch in amusement. I swung my legs over the side of the small bed and then massaged my raw wrists.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." The man said as the boy hesitantly put a bowl down on the side table. He jumped back quickly when I looked at him.

"Actually only four: Who are you, where am I, Where is my brother, and why was I bound and gagged?" I winced as I gingerly inspected the open sores on my wrist from the leather.

"Don't worry, your brother is safe. We didn't know if you would harm him when you came to or not, so we placed him in the Orphan's wing until we know more information about you, and the restraints were necessary. While you were feverish you attacked one of the monks and almost killed him before we managed to pull you off him. You should thank me for not letting the other knights kill you after that." I winced at the last bit of information.

"Is he… Is he alright? The monk I mean?"

"Nothing that can't heal without a little food and rest." I nodded and looked back up at the boy in the corner. He squeaked and moved behind the man and closer to the door.

"You still haven't told me who you are and where we are…"

"What is the last thing that you remember?" He asked. I racked my foggy mind for a moment, and then I remembered the events that had led me to this moment. My heart felt like lead as a wave of tears threatened to overcome me.

"I…" I swallowed hard, "I was fly- I mean taking my brother to the Vatican. I was told to seek Cardinal Jinette and show him this am-"I reached down to where Mario's amulet had been hanging to find nothing but the white cotton shift I was wearing. "The amulet? Where is my brother's Amulet! I need to find it." I went to stand, but as soon as I was upright, a wave of nausea overcame me and my vision went black as I felt my feet give out from underneath me.

"Easy now. It's been awhile since you've been up." The man said as he caught me.

"You need to get her back into bed Van Helsing. If I'm right, she still hasn't finished her transition yet. She needs to rest until it's over with." The monk said, suddenly overcoming his fear of me. The man, Van Helsing the monk had said, laid me down on the bed.

"What do you mean, 'transition'?" I asked, my vision righting itself as I was laid flat.

"Well we've never had any records of your kind before. You wouldn't be able to tell us what you are, would you?" He asked hopefully.

"What do you mean my kind? I grew up thinking I was just a normal cloth merchant's daughter." I said angrily, tears coming to my eyes as I thought of my father, "I didn't even know monsters existed outside of stories until… until I changed into that… that thing."

"Ah. Pity," Carl said. Either he was completely unfeeling, or he was oblivious that I had feelings. "Anyways, from what I can tell you seem to be in some kind of transition. Something similar happens to witches when they come of age to receive their magic, or they trigger it somehow. It takes its toll though. You've been unconscious for 4 days-"

"Days?!"

"Yes, you were very badly hurt when you arrived. Falling out of the sky tends to do that. Fortunately though, as soon as you passed out you changed back to human form so it was easier to treat you. I must say, you healed rather fast. Most of your bones had mended by the end of the second day-"

"Carl…" Van Helsing said sternly when he realized that the boy was starting to prattle on.

"Sorry…" Carl then laid a hand on my forehead while he pinched my wrist and started counting.

"What are you-?" I was immediately hushed into silence. I watched Carl as he continued to count.

"Her fever is gone, but her pulse is a bit fast. Then again that could be part of the transition… Could I have a blood sample?"

"Carl, let her rest. She's already had a trying morning, and it won't get any better when the Cardinal comes in to interrogate her." Van Helsing said as he opened the door.

"Wait, can't you tell me what's going on?" I asked, but Van Helsing just ignored me as he pulled Carl towards the door.

"Van Helsing!" Carl whined as the door slammed shut behind them. I heard a click as they locked the door behind them. I slumped back into my pillow as fear churned my stomach like angry bees and my mind whirled with all that had happened. After what felt like an hour, when it was clear that no one was coming back, I tried to follow Carl's advice and rest, but sleep eluded me. Whenever I closed my eyes I was plagued by the images of my parents' death and the horrible nightmare that I had had before I awaked. I could feel the loss of my parents like a stab to my heart, but I couldn't accept the fact that my whole family was dead. The wound was too raw still, so I contented myself to staring at the candles flickering in their iron sconces. It was when I was finally drifting back into sleep when I heard the sound of footsteps coming from beyond the door of my cell.

Before I could even sit up on the bed, the door swung open and slammed against the wall. I flinched as the bang echoed down the hall beyond. In came two burly men dressed in half-plate armor, each wielding a long, wicked looking lance. The two guards barely fit into my cell when they stood side-by-side and stared at me.

"Who are-"

"Silence! You will speak when spoken to _monstrum_!" spat one of the guards. I flinched at the harsh tones, but nodded and fell silent.

"Cardinal Jinette demands your presence," the other guard said before throwing a pair of manacles at me. They looked like they were made of silver, but in the dim candle light I couldn't be sure," You will put those on before we take you before His Grace." The first guard said, leaning his spear point towards me to emphasize that they were going on whether I liked it or not. The manacles made my skin tingle, like there were pins and needles against my skin, as I clamped them onto my wrists. They were snug, but I could at least move my wrists around without chafing them. The second guard came forward and grabbed the chain between my hands, as if I was too disgusting to touch. He checked that the manacles were locked before pulling me out of the room into the stone hall outside. He threw me so violently towards the staircase that I fell upon them hard. I felt the stone steps dig into my knees as I tried not to cry out in pain.

"Get up!" The first guard yelled, prodding me in the back with the sharp spear point. I gritted my teeth and struggled to get up. It didn't help that both guards yelled at me and prodded me again when I was too slow. Finally I got to my feet and leaned against the wall for a moment to stead my shaky legs, but my rest was short lived when I felt the spear at my back again.

"Move." Both guards were side-by-side behind me, as if to block any attempt to escape. I opened my mouth to give a retort, but then I was kicked forward. I stumbled again, but managed to stay on my feet. It took me awhile to climb the stairs. I had to lean against the wall as I went up one agonizing step at a time. Sweat was pouring down my face and my lungs were on fire, as if I had been running, when I finally saw sunlight at the top of the stairs. My scalp prickled and burned like I had been sitting in the sun for a while, but it felt good to feel the sunlight on my skin again. I basked in it for a moment before I was prodded forward again. The hall we were walking through was nothing like the great halls of the Sistine Chapel, but it was still a very beautiful stone chapel with well-made murals on the ceiling.

It was like any other church, except for four things: There were no stained glass windows adorning the walls, except for the window we had passed underneath, the ceiling was low, although painted in the guise of the tall, graceful arches of the Sistine Chapel, there were no images of our lord, Jesus Christ, and no one but my guards and I inhabited the small chapel. Before I could even ask where everyone had gone, the guards had herded me to the other side of the chapel to a small wooden door. I could hear the clang of metal and the low roar of voices beyond it, but nothing could have prepared me for the sight before me after my guards pushed me through.

I was dumb-struck at both the sheer size of the room, as well as at the people and activities they were working at. There were several different tiers in the cavernous room, although I could only guess what most of them were for. I could see several different forges in which monks of different religions worked. I could see one monk carefully banging out the delicate, yet wicked, edge of a rapier and another, much younger man in a turban working the bellows to keep the coals hot enough to keep the steel red hot. In another area, I could see tables upon tables filled with glass vials with liquids every hue of the rainbow sitting with metal and glass sets. Some were steaming above an open flame, while others were frosting over, even though the air was hot and steamy. However, as my eyes glanced over the extraordinary sight, I wasn't the only one staring.

As soon as my guards had herded me down the stone steps that led right through the middle of the work area, all the banging and chatter ceased as hostile eyes followed me. It felt like I had committed some horrendous crime with all the hateful stares. I was suddenly grateful that I had my guards behind me as some of the monks made the sign of the cross and spat in my direction. The only ones that didn't look at me with disgust were the monks dress like the ones I had seen in books from China and the mountains of India, although there was no sympathy in their eyes either. It seemed to take forever to cross across the final tier to the small, unadorned wooden door at the other side of the room, but I held my head high and walked in, showing more courage than I felt.

My guards slammed the doors shut behind them before shoving me into a heavy wooden chair adorned with heavy silver chains and cuffs. As they snaked the chains around my arms and clasped the last cuffs around my ankles, wrists, and chest they placed a simple rosary around my neck. It puzzled me, but I held my tongue and bravely stared towards men upon the raised dais in front of me. There were nine, of what I could only assume, judges staring down at me with hard eyes and stern faces. Each was dressed in the garb of their different religions, although a Cardinal sat in the seat of honor in the center. When the guards stepped back, the Cardinal stood up and the others fell into silence.

"We have come today to determine whether or not this girl is a threat to humanity, and to decide whether she shall live, or if she will be put to death to protect mankind. " The Cardinal announced, "Before we begin to hear evidence against her, first observe that she has not lost the Grace of God. Her skin does not burn when touched by silver, nor does it burn when touched by the image of Jesus Christ or when exposed to sunlight."

"That means nothing! Witches can also withstand the crucifix, silver, and sunlight as well as holy water! How do we know that she is not a shape shifting witch?!" One of the men accused. He was adorned in long silk robes and had an Arabic Accent. His outburst incited a frenzy of shouting between the judges, before the Cardinal finally gained control again.

"You ask a good question, and it will be answered in due time. However, please wait until we hear all the evidence. If there are no objections, I would like to hear the girl speak of the circumstances that brought her here 4 days ago." The Cardinal sat down and his eyes bored into mine as all of them stared at me in expectation. I swallowed hard, suddenly finding my mouth dryer than a desert. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I took a deep breath.

"I… My name is Sylvia Conti da Roma. My father is Fabrizio Conti. My family and I had left Rome for our summer home in Toscana to spend time with my brother Mario before he married and left for America to open a new branch of my Father's silk shop…" I began. As I retold that night, it felt as if someone else was telling the story through me. I was almost monotone until I came to the part where I killed the demon that had attacked my little brother.

"… When I saw that demon with his fangs in my brother's neck, I felt an uncontrollable rage. I tackled him and killed him with my own hands, and that was when I realized that… that I had changed. I went back into the house to find my brother, and that was when my older brother told me to come here and seek Cardinal Jinette and tell him my story. Mario also gave me his amulet, saying that the Cardinal would believe me if I showed it to him, but it was taken from me while I was injured."

"How do we know that you didn't take the amulet off his corpse after you murdered your family?" the same Arabic man accused.

"Be still _Ulama_ Mahdi. If she had really killed her family, why would she bring the last surviving member of her family with her straight to the Knights of the Holy Order? If she was evil, would it not make more sense for her to kill the boy as well, and then flee?" The monk in the orange robes asked. He was one of the only people that didn't look at me with disgust. "Also, her story is plausible. Fabrizio and Mario Conti are two of the most dedicated members of our order. It would make sense that Mario would send her here, especially if vampires were bold enough to attack our members within the protection of Rome."

"Just because she is the daughter of Fabrizio Conti, that doesn't mean that she hasn't been turned by the very two vampires that attacked the Conti's."

"But her immunity to silver and sunlight proves that she is not a vampire." The Cardinal stated.

"And yet she attacked and almost killed one of your own monks by drinking his blood" Ulama Mahdi yelled, "Only vampires feed off the blood of the innocent."

"You forget Mahdi, vampires are the un-dead. This girl's heart still beats."

"Gentleman… Someone wishes to speak on her behalf." The Cardinal said, nodding to someone in the shadows. It was none other than Van Helsing who stepped into the light in front of me.

"Members of the council. I know it is our duty to destroy the evil in the world that threatens to destroy mankind. As you know, I have certain… gift you might say, and it is because of this gift that you took me in and made me a member of the Knights of the Holy Order. I have spoken with this girl, and though evil has made its mark upon her, she herself is still innocent and free from the influence of evil. If this council decides to condemn her for something outside of her control, then you can find someone else to do your hunting for you." He said before walking out of the room. The council was silent for a moment before erupting into hushed whispers. After a time, the Cardinal stood.

"Guards, take her back to her cell. We must contemplate the girl's fate in private." He said before sitting back down to join the discussion.

The walk back to my cell was much quicker than the walk up, due to the fact that the guards rushed me through so fast that none of the monks could even spit in my direction. They weren't gentle about it, but I was grateful enough go back to my cell that I practically ran to my bed when they opened the door. I only stopped long enough for them to take my cuffs off. And then, all that was left to do was wait. Whether I was waiting for another chance at life or my execution, only time would tell…

* * *

**Author's Note: Well first of all, I apologize that I didn't post this earlier. I had such a hard time writing this chapter though, and on top of that I had college mid-terms. Anyways, it's out now and now I can finally get to work on ch. 4. YAY! anyways, please leave constructive criticism. I don't take offense if it is meant with good intentions. Anyways, enjoy!**

**-Charlotte  
**


	4. The Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 4**

**The Unexpected Visitor  
**

* * *

The horrible thing about being locked in a cell underground is that it is almost impossible to tell what time of day it is. Also, when you have nothing to do but wait, time seems to almost stop. I don't know how I managed to sleep with the hard lump of anxiety in my stomach, but sleep I did. There were no nightmares this time, only a vivid pair of blue eyes staring at me through the darkness as if to beckon me. It felt as if those eyes were calling me and I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to be somewhere.

When I woke, there was a fresh candle in the holder on my little table and a tray of food. My stomach growled loudly as I discovered they had left me a bowl of stew and a small loaf of bread, although it had already gone cold. I wondered how long I was asleep as I tore into bread like an animal. I only got halfway through the bread though when my stomach rolled with nausea. I ran to the chamber pot by the door and my stomach heaved enough to cause me to gag, but mercifully the bread stayed down. I laid my aching head down on the cold stone of my cell and groaned as the room began to spin. I laid there for a while until the room stopped spinning and then I crawled back to my bed and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Again, when I woke there was a tray with bread and soup with a fresh candle burning in the holder, but this time I had a visitor. The Cardinal from my 'trial' was sitting in a chair next to my bed with a sad expression on his face.

"Ah, you're awake. I was beginning to think that they dosed your food too heavily." He said, offering me a cup of water. I eyed the cup suspiciously. "Don't worry, it's untainted." I eyed it again unconvinced, but I took the cup anyways.

"Why should I trust you? I haven't done anything wrong, and yet you and your 'counsel' are determining whether I live or die." He sighed.

"Because my dear girl, I am the man your brother sent you to find." I did a double take. He sighed and then looked at me, "I don't expect you to trust me, but I do expect you to listen to what I have to say."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because the life you have been living has been a lie."

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the epically short chapter, but it seemed like the end of that chapter. Not to mention, and I know it's cruel to say, it's fun to leave you guys hanging sometimes. Don't worry though, the next chapter will come out as quickly as I can write and we will soon be seeing more of Dracula. Anyways, Cheers mates!**


	5. The Past

**The Demons in Me**

**Chapter 5. The Past**

* * *

"Because the life you've been living is a lie."

I stared at him with a mixture of shock and disbelief, and yet I felt a cold lump in my stomach from the fear that he was telling the truth. He stared me down, as if daring me to contradict him while I tried to come up with a response.

"How-… I…" I was completely rendered speechless, so instead I tried to throw the water at him in my growing rage. However, whatever drug they had used to knock me out was still in my system for I threw the entire cup, which flew wide of the mark and hit the door with a solid _thunk!_ The door immediately slammed open and two guards came in, pointing wicked sharp lances at me. The Cardinal held up his hand.

"Peace… Nothing is wrong. The girl misjudged her strength." He said, waving his hand to dismiss the guards.

"But sir…"

"You are dismissed, _Captain_!" He stared the Captain down coldly before the captain mumbled an apology and closed the door. Cardinal Jinette turned back to me and sighed. "I understand that you're angry…"

"Angry doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now," I hissed.

"Nevertheless, what I tell you is the truth. If you want to even try to understand what you're going through, you will listen to what I have to say. Unless you would rather sit here and be completely ignorant of why you are the way you are." Despite my rage, his words managed to shake me back to myself. I hadn't even realized that my jaw had started to ache like that night, but I did notice that the candle had become blindingly bright. The ache in my jaw faded away as I calmed myself, but the room still looked as if it was bathed in the light of the noon sun. What was worse was that where I knew there were supposed to be deep shadows, the light seemed to swirl and dim. It caused a fresh wave of dizziness and nausea to well up, forcing me to lie back on my cot and groan as I covered my face with my hands. I started in surprise when I felt a cool cloth drape across my forehead. I looked up and Cardinal Jinette was staring at me with a sad smile.

"Wha-" the Cardinal cut me off.

"I am not a cruel person Sylvia, nor do I believe you to be evil. I am sorry that this great tragedy has had to fall upon your shoulders. I resent even more that, despite your past, the rest of the council does not share my view upon the situation that has befallen you…" The Cardinal sighed heavily, "But you would not be interested in the sorrows of an old soul." He said, patting my hand softly. I looked at him and could see that he meant what he said. I exhaled slowly and sat up again.

"Please tell me…" I whispered, "Tell me how I became… whatever I am." I pleaded. The Cardinal released another heavy sigh.

"It began 17 years ago, before you were born. I was just instated as a Bishop in this very Church, but I had been a Knight for the Holy Order for many years by that time but that is not important. We received an urgent message from our agents in the east that the evil that dwells in that part of the world was growing ever bolder and more active: Reports of whole villages being completely wiped out of their citizens, more sightings of nightmarish creatures stalking the night and attacking innocent souls. However, these reports were just the beginning. While we were busy fighting the onslaught of attacks upon our eastern flank, we were unaware that an evil plot was afoot until it was too late to stop it.

"We found out that the vampires of Transylvania had made a deal with a powerful witch to create something not of this world. In a ritual that involved the sacrifices of hundreds of innocent souls, they brought forth a creature that could either damn or save all of humanity, but in the most unlikely form: a Dhampir - a child of both vampire and human descent. And to increase the power of this child, the witch herself carried the baby within her to ensure that her powers would be passed down to the child." I felt a shiver shake my spine as I began to connect the dots in his story.

"Just before the baby came to term, we finally caught up to the witch. Unfortunately, she died, but the knight who confronted her was able to save the baby. And despite that the child was conceived unnaturally, she still has human blood in her veins so the church allowed the child to live. She was brought to Rome and entrusted with a family that had been with Order for generations. They were charged to raise her as their own, keeping her ignorant of her heritage as long as she showed no evidence of her vampire nature… I was the one that carried you from Venice to Rome and placed you in your mother's arms after her own infant daughter had been still-born. And until this day, the vampires have believed that you had died with woman that carried you." He paused for a moment. I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face, and yet it wasn't from anger or grief. It was from guilt.

"How could you let me live when all of you knew what I was?" I whispered harshly.

"You are still human. You still have the choices that God gave you. And one day you may be able to walk through the gates of St. Peter into the house of God, and that is why you were saved. As long as you keep your humanity, nothing is beyond hope Sylvia." He smiled at me for a moment but it was lost when the door slammed open yet again.

"What is the meaning of this, Cardinal Jinette?!" The Arabic man, Mahdi, stormed into my small cell as more heavily armed knights milled around the doorway. "The council ordered no visitors!"

"And yet I see you here as well _Ulama_ Mahdi. Tell me; is it customary for you to barge into the cells of prisoners?" Jinette answered smoothly. I watched Mahdi's face go from red to the deep purple of rage as he tried to stutter out a response. I was amazed that I could see the deep throbbing arteries in his neck. The air also smelled strangely spicy, like cinnamon and pepper with a hint of honey. My nose twitched as my gaze locked onto the vein in Mahdi's neck.

'_I wonder if it's as thick as it smells,'_ My mouth suddenly went dry like I was dying of thirst.

"Sylvia, are you alright?" It seemed as if the Cardinal was far away as he tried to talk to me.

Still I stared at Madhi. The air suddenly became sweet like the ripe tropical fruit father had brought home once. I inhaled deeply, feeling my stomach roil in a hunger I had never felt. Suddenly my gaze was broken as a soldier stepped between Mahdi and me. I snarled and tried to lunge, when the soldier punched me without warning. I wheeled backwards, trying to avoid the blow. Instead I fell into my cot, sending it to the floor in splinters.

I stared dumbfounded at the soldier and brought my hand up to my smarting lip. I prodded it a bit, wincing at the tender spots, when I cut my finger. I hissed in pain and tried to suck on it, but the pain only sharpened. Suddenly, I knew why the soldier had punched me. I had stared at Mahdi like rabid dog with sharp fangs. I stared horrified at my bloodied finger as it began to heal itself before my very eyes.

"I… I'm…" I stammered, trying to form an apology, when suddenly I felt a flair of pain in the back of my head and I knew no more.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you Grievousorvenom for that review that finally got my procrastinating butt into gear. Sorry about such a long time and no updates. Sadly the only excuse I have is that I wasn't really in the mood to write, and well the even sadder fact is... I'm a procrastinator at heart. Seriously...**

***Dracula: She isn't joking. Why even in Middle school she was voted Procrastinator of the ye-**

**Charlotte: Shut it! How the heck do you find out about that anyways?**

**Dracula: I found the certificate hidden away in your closet. Really my dear, if you don't want people to know you shouldn't keep it in your closet.**

**Charlotte:... Don't make me go get the cast iron skillet... I will whack you in the head until you get xray vision.**

**Dracula: That doesn't even make any sense**

**Charlotte: Exactly, so don't make me do it or I will find a way. Anyways, I'm going to bed now. Night!  
**

**P.S. I can't remember if I explained Ulama to yall. It's no longer used really in Islam, although it is the title of a teacher in the religion. Or at least that is what I can conclude from my research. Anyways the term is no longer used because anyone in Islam is able to conduct the worship ritual so they have no hierarchy such as in the Catholic church. Just thought that would be an interesting fact. If anyone who reads this is a member of the Islam religion, feel free to correct me. I try my best to be accurate. Anyways, CIAO! **

***Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters that belong to the original story of Van Helsing. I just own Sylvia and her story.**


End file.
